


Star Light Trip

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alit makes Mizael watch the stars with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light Trip

     Alit crawled on top of Mizael’s blanket nest and shook the blonde to wake him up. When he only slightly stirred, Alit shook him even harder.

     Without looking at Alit, Mizael groaned (or hissed, which is what Alit considered it), “What is it?”

     “Miza, the stars are crying! Please come look,” he replied, pulling his arm. He quickly pulled the still half asleep dragon boy outside before excitedly gesturing to the sky. The black sky was filled with stars flickering brightly. Every few seconds, an even brighter light, sometimes pink or blue, would dance across the sky.

     “The stars aren’t crying, Alit. They’re meteorites, little chunks of space debris. Some people call them shooting stars; they often wish upon them.”

     Another star shot across the sky and Mizael watched as Alit tightly shut his eyes. After a moment, he turned to Mizael and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Do you want to know what I wished for?” he asked, smiling excitedly.

     “If you tell me, it won’t come true.”

     He answered anyway, completely disregarding Mizael’s warning, “I wished that we can stay like this forever.”

     “Time cannot hold still, Alit.”

     “Not time, so much as this feeling! The feelings this beautiful sky gives me and the feelings that this even more beautiful boy give me!”

     Mizael felt his cheeks redden before looking away. His small smile was enough to tell Alit that he shared his feelings, even if he wasn’t able to voice it as well, or openly, as he could.

     He waited for another star to sail across their sight before he finally replied. “I wish this can last forever, too.”


End file.
